


If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: All Bawson Smut Network Sinning Sunday, Clit Sucker, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Mike finds Ginny's sex toy, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Mike accidentally finds Ginny's sex toy and asks for a demonstration.(aka, Ginny and Mike think they can just do this the once and then pretend it never happened. Watch how wrong they are.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Good sex is like good bridge. If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand.”   
> ― **Mae West**
> 
> (Luckily, Ginny has both.)
> 
> Okay, so the toy I'm talking about in this fic is the [Satisfyer Pro Deluxe Clit Sucker](https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B01MQOE763/ref=twister_B01NCQWZIP?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1) [link goes to the Amazon.co.uk page for it]. And I want to make it clear: I am _not_ exaggerating its abilities. If you have a clit and like orgasms, then you need this toy. Seriously.

“Baker…” Mike shouts through from the small bathroom, his voice echoing across the tile. “What the hell is this?”

Ginny puts her iPad down on her coffee table and shifts her notes to one side, her eyes still on the stats. They’re holed up in her hotel room and going over hitters for the Dodgers, but Mike had excused himself a moment before. She has utterly no idea what he could possibly be talking about. “That’s never a good thing to shout through from a bathroom, Lawson.”

There’s a moment of silence before Mike appears around the doorframe, his eyebrow arched. He’s holding something behind his back. “Ha ha,” he deadpans, then holds it up, twisting the thing around to look at it from all angles. “What the hell is _this_?”

She looks up fully and the second she sees what’s in his hand, she wants a hole to open up in the floor.

“Oh my god, _Mike_. What the fuck are you--” Ginny’s up and off the sofa immediately, moving to try to take it out of Mike’s hand, but he twists away from her and holds it out of her reach, “Give me it!”

“Not until you tell me what it is,” he laughs, one arm wrapping around her waist to keep her at bay, and Ginny can literally feel all the blood rushing to her face as she flushes and tries desperately to get it back from him, all while ignoring the way she’s essentially crushed up against his chest.

“Lawson, seriously, give it back,” she huffs out as she tries to pull his arm down so she can reach it, but he’s ridiculously strong. She’s about two seconds away from actually attempting to climb up his body.

“C’mon, just tell me, it’s not like it’s a sex toy or something.”

She might have been able to get away with it. She could have laughed him off and made something up, but the way her whole body freezes against him gives her away. Her mouth opens and closes again, her brain unable to put together any words to say.

“Wait…” he says, frowning at her. His arm drops down, but Ginny’s too busy trying to figure out if a random lightning strike could get her out of this humiliation to try to grab it back from him. “This is… it’s… you have a sex toy?”

And for some reason, that pisses her off. “Well yeah, of course I do. I’m in my early twenties, single, straight, and surrounded most of the time by half-naked, sweaty, testosterone-fueled athletes. How the hell do you _think_ I deal with that?”

Mike swallows hard and stares at her for a long moment, his eyes dark and burning into her. Abruptly, he breaks his gaze and brings his hand up between them, holding her toy up. Ginny’s acutely aware that they’re still pressed together. “This thing looks like the bastard love child of an old computer mouse and one of those things the docs use to check in your ears. How do you even…” he trails off, the tips of his ears flushing bright red, and Ginny realizes that he’s wondering how it works.

More specifically, he’s wondering how Ginny uses it.

Part of her wants to just grab it out of his hand and forget this conversation ever happened. But part of her wants to actually tell him. She wants to make him regret teasing her with this when he gets obviously uncomfortable.

So she does.

“You don’t insert it, dumbass,” she rolls her eyes at him, then grabs his wrist to turn it until the side with the opening is facing him. He just frowns at her. “It’s a clit sucker,” she explains.

Now he’s the one with the goldfish impersonation. “It’s a… Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Baker.”

“What? You asked,” she fires back, her jaw set. “Now are you gonna give it back?”

His eyes are glued to the toy, his thumb running around the circular hole in it, and Ginny has to try really hard not to react to that. 

“How does it work?” he asks quietly, his voice rough and low. Ginny can actually feel his words vibrate through to her chest, and she’s suddenly, achingly, aware of how turned on she is. And judging by the hard bulge against her hip, either Mike has something in the pocket of his sweats, or he’s pretty turned on too.

She swallows, her throat dry. “You place it over… yourself,” she flushes and realizes her hand is still around his wrist. For some reason, she doesn’t move it. “And press the button on the other side. It has different levels of intensity… and it’s kinda, I dunno, like a pulsing vibration?”

Mike’s arm tightens around her waist, his hand spreading across her back and stroking down her spine absently. “Is it… does it work?” he asks, his eyes flicking between her eyes, lips, and her toy in his hand. When Ginny clearly doesn’t quite know what he means, he carries on. “Does it make you come?”

Ginny’s stomach swoops as a flash of heat settles in her lower belly. She shivers against him, her nipples tightening, and she tries to ignore how damp she is between her thighs. She has no idea how she hasn’t combusted already, just from being this close to him again, never mind the topic of their conversation. 

He’s still looking at her, waiting for an answer, but Ginny’s not sure she can speak right now. She just nods instead.

The bulge pressed against her hip twitches and nudges at her insistently.

“How many times?” he growls out, his pupils completely blown out. “How many times can you come using this?”

“I don’t know,” she admits, her breathing coming a little faster. “I always end up losing track.”

“ _Fuck_ , Ginny,” Mike’s forehead presses onto hers and his breath puffs out over her lips. She tilts her face slightly, nuzzling her nose against his in a mirror of that night outside the bar. “Can I see?”

“Mike,” she gasps out, one hand digging into his side, clutching at his t-shirt, while her other tightens around his wrist. “We can’t… we’re still teammates… we shouldn’t…”

“I know,” he murmurs, his beard tickling her lips, “Nothing has to change. We can pretend this never happened… you can even hide under the covers, I just… I want to see your face, Ginny. Want to see what you look like when you fall apart.”

It’s a terrible idea and she knows it.

“Okay,” she whispers, her heart racing. 

Mike swallows hard and his hips hitch against her for a second, before he lets go of her and takes a tiny step back. His eyes never leave hers as he hands over her toy, right up until she turns around and walks towards her bed. She’s wearing her usual leggings and tee, but she knows that if she strips off in front of him, then they won’t be able to walk this back.

Instead, Ginny pulls her sheets back and gets under them, placing the toy on her nightstand before tugging the covers back over her. Mike is standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes burning into her, and she allows herself a second to really think about this.

But then he adjusts himself in his sweats, his dick tenting the material, and she knows there’s no way this isn’t happening tonight. 

She shimmies her hips as she tugs down her leggings and panties, kicking them further down the bed, then pulls her t-shirt over her head and drops it on the floor. She makes sure the sheets are still covering her, then unhooks her bra, and lets it join her tee.

He might not be able to see anything, but Ginny’s naked and in bed, while Mike Lawson is watching her, his dick hard and twitching.

Her mind is a little bit blown right now.

“Can I sit down?” Mike asks softly, his head tilting towards the bed.

Ginny shifts further into the center. “Yeah,” she answers, watching as he sits on the edge, one knee up on the bed so he can face her. He shifts uncomfortably for a second, and her belly tightens when she realizes it’s because of his erection. Mike leans forward and picks her toy up, turning it over in his hands for a moment, before he hands it to her.

She draws in a steadying breath and takes it from him, her finger stroking against his.

“It’s… kinda loud at first,” she says, feeling nervous about doing this in front of him, but also… excited. Ginny’s already so wet that she can feel her slickness all over her inner thighs. “It’s quieter when it’s in place,” she adds.

Mike just nods dumbly, his hands gripping his thighs, like he’s trying to stop himself from touching her. “How long does it usually take?”

“Um, not long,” she admits, lifting her knees up and tucking her arms under the sheets. Her breasts are still covered, but with the way Mike’s looking at her, she may as well be naked. She opens her legs, one of her knees nudging against his shoulder, and she catches the way his hands dig into his thighs even more.

Ginny holds the toy in her right hand, then dips her left between her thighs, using her fingers to spread her labia open. She’s already soaked, and the eye contact she has with Mike while she’s touching herself is getting her even wetter. His mouth is open slightly, his breathing loud, and his tongue keeps sweeping out to wet his bottom lip; doing this in front of him is possibly the hottest thing she’s ever experienced, and at least half of that is because of how much he so clearly wants her.

She moves the toy so the hole surrounds her clit, then presses the button once. It kicks into life, and Mike finally breaks eye contact, his gaze immediately shifting to look at her lap, covered by the sheets tenting over her knees. Ginny knows he can’t see anything, but she still feels exposed in front of him, her hips hitching up into the sensations of the toy. She presses the button a few more times, increasing the intensity. Her eyes roll back in her head as she arches her back, her whole body tingling as the toy works its magic.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Ginny,” Mike breathes out, sounding like he’s been knocked for a loop. “Look at you… so beautiful…” he trails off. Ginny’s eyes fly open as he moans, and she squirms as she watches his hand grip the bulge in his sweats. He looks desperate and hungry.

Her first orgasm hits her like a lightning strike.

Ginny gasps and slams her legs closed, her thighs keeping the toy in place, while she grabs at the sheets and writhes. It’s almost painfully quick, her thighs shaking with the intensity, and her eyes are squeezed shut so tightly that she can see spots.

She’s vaguely aware that her movements have caused the covers to shift, exposing her breasts to the air and Mike’s gaze. Ginny knows that she should cover herself up. She should put a stop to this, whatever this is, right now.

Instead, she meets Mike’s eyes, reaches out for his hand, and places his warm palm on her breast.

“Ginny,” he grunts out, his hips rocking, “are you sure about this?”

She nods frantically. “Please, Mike,” she rasps out, her own hips still squirming as she teeters on the edge, “I need you to touch me.”

He gently squeezes, his fingers spreading over her skin as his palm rubs over her hard nipple, then he’s tilting forwards, his face hovering over her chest. Mike hesitates and looks up at her. “Can I--”

“ _Yes_ ,” she shivers, not caring what he was about to say. She wants anything, _everything_.

Mike doesn’t waste another second. He leans further over and wraps his lips around her nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue over the puckered flesh.

It’s too much. The feeling of his warm, wet mouth on her… his beard rasping against the swell of her breast, his other hand cupping her and his fingers tweaking her other nipple… even without the toy working her over, Ginny thinks she’d almost be on the edge. With it? She’s already hurtling into another orgasm, crying out hoarsely as she grips his hair and holds him to her. She arches and writhes against him, and moans loudly, her whole body shaking as she falls apart.

Ginny’s utterly soaking. And she knows there’s no way she can go back to not having this with Mike. She can’t pretend like there’s nothing between them, like she doesn’t spend every moment with him imagining their bodies entwined, like she doesn’t imagine riding him hard, how powerful his thrusts into her could be.

They can’t go back.

She needs him inside her, pounding into her. She needs to have his weight pinning her to the bed. She needs him to touch her everywhere.

“Ginny,” he moans against her, his mouth trailing up her throat until he’s biting gently at her jawline. He rubs his beard over her skin, and she clutches at his head, trying to bring his mouth up to hers. “Can I see you, baby? I need to see…”

She hums into his mouth as she brings his lips crashing down on hers, his tongue sliding against hers in a move that drives her crazy. Ginny’s hips are rocking, her cunt clenching around nothing as her clit swells in the toy, and it’s not gonna be long before she comes again; it’s already building low down in her belly.

Mike runs his hand down her skin, over her belly, pushing the sheets down as he goes. His fingers trail across her hip until he reaches between her thighs and gently presses the toy harder against her clit.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Ginny practically wails into his mouth, her body arching enough that she nearly comes completely off the bed. Her orgasm is so intense that it feels like every inch of her skin is on fire, like an electric current is racing over every nerve. It’s too much, she can’t take anymore of it, so she reaches between her legs to turn her toy off, her fingers brushing against Mike’s and making her shiver.

“Ginny, fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Mike whispers into her throat, his lips pressing soft kisses to the curve of her shoulder. Ginny removes the toy from between her thighs and stretches slightly to place it down on her nightstand, before she takes hold of his hand, the one that’s hovering over her pussy, and guides him down until his fingers slide across her slick flesh. “Oh fuck, _fuck_ , you’re so wet, baby,” he grunts out, three of his fingers rubbing down across her clit until he’s circling her entrance. “You’re dripping all over my hand.”

“Mike, please,” she pants out, threading her fingers into his hair and tugging him back up to her mouth. She kisses him hard, her teeth catching on his lip and making him groan into her, his beard tickling her face. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He pulls back and looks into her eyes, but he must be satisfied with whatever he sees, because he’s suddenly letting go of her and kneeling up, his hands working quickly to pull his t-shirt over his head. She can’t help but notice how slick the fingers of his right hand are, and it sends a bolt of heat through her, especially when his fingertips catch over the skin of his abdomen, smearing her juices over himself as he leans over to drop the tee on the floor. Ginny’s seen his chest plenty of times, but she can never get enough… and now? Now she’s close enough to reach out and touch.

So she does.

Ginny brings her hand up in between his pecs and runs it down his chest, her short nails scratching at his muscles, until she reaches a few inches above his waistband. Her eyes flicker down to the tent in his sweats, and she watches as his cock jumps at the attention.

“Like what you see?” Mike teases, but Ginny can read him like a book. She knows he’s nervous, just as nervous as she is, and he’s worrying about whether or not they should do this. 

So she decides to do something about that.

“Yeah,” she grins, tucking her fingers into his waistband and pulling it away from his skin, “but I’d like to see more.”

Mike takes a long look down her body, pausing briefly when he gets to the small tuft of curls between her thighs, his cock twitching again, before he looks back into her eyes. “That seems fair,” he nods, then hooks his thumbs into his sweats and pulls them and his boxer briefs over his erection and down his hips.

“Holy shit, you’re big,” Ginny blurts out, then flushes as he smirks at her. His cock is huge though, and she’s honestly not sure how the hell he keeps that thing hidden in his pants. He shifts until his clothes are completely off, then lays down next to her, propped up on his elbow.

“Are you sure about this, Gin?” he asks, his hand spreading out over her belly, stroking at her skin.

“Yeah,” she breathes out, then drops her hand down to wrap around his cock. “I need to feel you inside me.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” he grunts loudly, thrusting his hips forward and fucking her hand, then rolling until he’s on top of her, knocking her thighs open with his knees. His lips cover hers and he kisses her like he needs her to breathe, but she can’t wait anymore. She’s beyond desperate.

“Condoms are in the drawer,” she mutters into his mouth, then moans when he drops his hips down and thrusts his bare cock against her hip. Her legs wrap around him, dragging him closer into her. “Hurry,” she adds.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he laughs as he leans over to yank the drawer open and grab the box. He practically scatters the foil wrappers everywhere in his haste, but he finally manages to get ahold of one. Mike props himself up on his knees again while he opens it, then quickly rolls it down his cock.

Ginny can’t take her eyes off him the entire time. She’s about to have Mike Lawson’s cock inside her.

She’s gonna have sex with him.

Thirteen-year-old Ginny is freaking out. Twenty-four-year-old Ginny is just absurdly _happy_. For a long time, she thought they’d never get here. That they’d ruined any chance they had with each other. But here they are, Mike between her knees, with his hands trailing up her inner thighs.

“C’mere,” she says softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he covers her with his body, his cock resting heavily on her mons. 

He kisses her softly, almost lazily, and Ginny already knows she’s never going to get enough of him. Mike rolls his hips backwards, pushing his hand between them to take hold of his cock and guide it into her. He pushes in slowly, stretching her out, but sliding in easily given how wet she is.

“ _Ginny_ ,” he moans, his breath puffing out against her lips. “Oh, shit, you feel so good.”

She rocks her hips up into his, trying to get him to move faster, to fuck her like she really needs. “Harder, please, Mike… need to feel you.”

“God, you’re so hot and wet and _swollen_ , fuck, Ginny,” he pants into the crook of her neck, his beard tickling her throat and making her shiver. He sucks at her skin sharply, and she digs her fingers into his shoulders, her heels nudging into his ass to try to get him to move. “I’m not a horse,” he grumbles, dropping soft kisses over the mark he’s no doubt left, while he thrusts lazily into her.

“Could have fooled me,” she mutters under her breath, but apparently she wasn’t quiet enough, because Mike’s head pops up, a grin splitting his face in two.

He hooks his hand under her thigh and pulls her knee higher, towards her chest, then fucks into her hard, thrusting over and over, making Ginny cry out. “So…” he grunts out between strokes, “is that your way of saying I’m hung like a horse?”

She tries to roll her eyes at him, but he’s honestly taking her to pieces, and it’s almost all she can do just to cling to his shoulders and not be pushed up the bed with the force of his movements. Ginny’s used to guys handling her like she might break, as though she’s not just as strong as they are - in some cases stronger - but Mike _knows_. He knows how strong she is, knows that she can take it… knows that this is what she’s been craving for so long.

“Fuck off, Lawson,” she moans, “You know damn well how big you are.”

“Yeah, is it-- is it working for you? Is this what you need?” 

She curls her hands around his face and pulls him down so she can kiss him. “It’s not the size of your dick that’s doing it for me,” she says softly, kissing him over and over, while his thrusts slow down and deepen, until he’s covering her body completely and grinding into her. “It’s just you, Mike.”

“I feel like I need to apologize,” he says, pausing his strokes while he’s fully inside her, and leaning up slightly on his elbows so he can look at her properly. When she frowns at him in confusion, he carries on. “I said before that nothing would change, that I could pretend this never happened…”

Ginny’s stomach drops when she remembers. She doesn’t want them to forget this; now that they’ve finally taken this step, she can’t go backwards. She wants this, wants _them_ , and she doesn’t give a fuck about the consequences anymore.

“I can’t do that,” he says, his expression looks crushed, like he’s bracing himself for rejection. “I can’t pretend that I’m not in love with you.”

Ginny grins wide, her dimples popping, and she rocks her hips up into his. “Oh thank fuck, because that would have been really awkward otherwise.”

“Huh?”

“I’m in love with you too, dumbass,” she kisses him again to take the sting out of her insult. “But you seem to have stopped fucking me, and I really need for that to not happen.”

“You’re gonna regret being such a smartass,” he grins at her, before he gets his knees under him and really puts his back into it. He’s pounding into her, making her feel like she’s in heaven, being split open on his cock. She reaches between them to rub desperately at her over-sensitive clit, her need to come while he’s inside her outweighing the slight discomfort of her swollen flesh. 

“Make me come again, Mike,” she breathes out, her eyes locking with his, and the hunger in them makes her pussy clench around him. He knocks her hand out of the way and rubs his thumb over her, and it’s just all too much.

Her orgasm is so intense it’s almost painful, and she tightens up around Mike as she sobs wordless cries into the air between them. Mike’s hips stutter into her, before he drops lower onto his elbows and buries his face in her throat, muffling his loud groan. He pulses into her, his cock twitching hard as he comes, filling the condom. He thrusts lazily a few more times, riding the high, before he gently pulls out, one hand holding onto the condom to make sure it doesn’t spill.

They’re both gasping for breath as he flops over onto his back beside her, their limbs sweaty and entangled.

“So…” Mike says, gesturing vaguely at the two of them, “we’re pretty good at that. We should do it again sometime.”

Ginny bursts out laughing, and covers her mouth with her hand to try to control herself, but she can’t help it. He’s such a dick. “Yeah, sure, why not,” she says flippantly, rolling onto her side to nuzzle into his shoulder.

He turns his head so he can look at her, and he smiles softly. “I have no idea _how_ , but we’re gonna make this work.”

Ginny leans over to kiss him gently, tangling her fingers into his beard and tugging lightly. “I know,” she says, “now go get cleaned up so we can nap or something.”

Mike reaches around her to slap her ass playfully, then rolls off the bed, his hand securing the condom so it doesn’t slide off his softening cock. He pads over to the bathroom and Ginny watches, the flex of his ass and thighs drawing her attention. When he gets to the doorway he turns and obviously catches her staring, because he just winks at her before disappearing inside.

Ginny turns and laughs into the pillow, giddiness bubbling up inside her. She has no idea how they’re gonna make this work either, but at least they’re actually gonna try.

If she’d known all it would take for them to finally jump off this cliff, was for Mike to find one of her toys, she’d have left them scattered around months ago.

But at least they’re here now.

That’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
